Total Drama Sumerian Island
by TotalAnimeNerd10
Summary: There were new characters and old characters from the series. They get to meet eachother. Will they make it toward the end or who will? This is a claymore parody , and a total drama parody.
1. Can someone delete this?

**Episode 2:** **Teresa of the Golden Hearts**

 _Warning: the following story_ _contains violence, gore,_ _torture and offensive slang words._ _This is NOT for the faint of heart. Reader Descretion is advised._

Chris: previously on total drama, we were playing " _hide and seek_ " with Chef. Then Felix got eliminated. **(laughs)** Furberlurs. **(laughs)** who will get eliminated next? Find out on TOTAL... DRAMA... SUMERIAN ISLAND!!

 **(Claymore opening)**


	2. chapter 1

**Episode 1: Challenge accepted**

 _Warning: the following story contains violence, gore, torture, and offensive slang words. This is NOT for the faint of heart. Reader Descretion is advised._

Chris: I'm back! **(evil laughter)** so for the fact that new and old casts will return, it's 7 boys and 7 girls. so why ask? _we even have a new theme song._ right here! on TOTAL... DRAMA... SUMERIAN ISLAND!

 **(claymore theme song)**

Carmen: oh boy, i'm scared of hieghts.

Unnamed girl: it's ok. At least we're safe here.

Carmen: yeah on a _dangerous, destroyed, unfixed, fire hazard, and that-can-kill-you-in-a-second plane!_

Unnamed girl: I went on an airplane before, and it's not so bad.

Carmen: says the girl with the glasses.

Unnamed girl: Sorry.

Owen: hey, buddy!

Noah: Owen, no.

Owen: but, Noah...

Noah: Mind your own buisness.

Owen: Noah...

Noah: **(annoyed)** LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Gwen: so you're Duncan's sister?

Lydia: yeah. any problems with that?

Gwen: **(nervously)** Oh no, no, no. Go on... **(chuckles nervously)**

Lydia: **(rolls her eyes at Gwen)** Hey, Grandpa! How many minutes?!

 **(All screaming)**

Unnamed girl: Ricky!

Cody: cute girl!

 **(All screaming, thumping into the floor, moaning)**

Chris: how you guys doing?

 **(all moaning)**

Chris: Fantastic! Let's place you into teams.

Unnamed girl: why?

Chris: shush-ah!.. alright, _Clair, Ricky, Lindsay, Felix, Jack, Gwen and Lydia._ From this moment on... you'll be known as...

THE VENOMOUS VAMPIRES!!!

Felix: But, I too furberlurs to be a vampire.

Gwen: **(harshly)** IT'S PERFECT!

 **(Static beeps)**

 **Gwen (confessional): I didn't mean to be THAT rude, but, (sighs) I need to go to this stupid place again. I had a rough day... (sighs)**

 **(static beeps)**

Chris: Alright. _Cody, Carmen, Noah, Owen, Bridgette, Mark, and nerd girl._ From this moment on you'll be known as...

THE CHEERING CHEETAHS!

Clair: but she's a cheetah! I need to be a cheetah!

Gwen: Clair, is it? Come on. It's ok.

Unnamed girl: I'll miss you, Clair.

Clair: i'll miss you too.

Chris: alright. You'll be playing hide and seek with _Chef._ **(evil laughter)**

Carmen: Chef looks scary.

Chef: yes, little girl.

Noah: hey, nerdie. I settle for you name.

Unnamed girl: I'll tell you when we get there.

Chris: Ready... set... GO!

Chef: **1, 2, 3, 4...**

Lydia: we'll be safe here, so _grandpa_ can't get us.

Chef: and there's a song for the vampires, the solo I refere to is Punk lethal.

Lydia **(sighs, inhales)** * _I sit on fire down, while during, dancing home is on award. I got this rockin' body punky lethal that you just can't ignore. You'll hear some METAL! You wanna hear me ROARRR!!!_ _I got my stupid life, so show me your LOSER!!!!!*_

Clair: that dosen't make sence.

Lydia: I heard it off of a video.

Carmen: Chef will hear us.

Noah: ok, you tell me your name and we'll be quiet.

Owen: this wouldn't reveal if her name is actually...

Unnamed girl: Teresa.

Noah: huh?

Unnamed girl: My name... it's Teresa.

Noah: Teresa.

Cody: **(whispering)** _he's coming._

Lydia: ok, everyone, shut up!

Felix: FURBERLURS!!!

 **(everyone shushing)**

Chef: there you are!

 **(Carmen screaming)**

Lydia: CARMEN, SHUT UP!!!

 **(Carmen crying, static beeps)**

 **Lydia (confessional): I... vote for two people. Mostly Felix, but Carmen too. Felix. Double Whammy!**

 **(static beeps)**

 **Carmen (confessional): Felix caused us the challenge, so yeah...**

 **(static beeps)**

 **Sean (confessional): Felix. Duh.**

 **(static beeps)**

Chris: you all casts your votes and made your desicion. If I call your name, call up and get a marshmellow. _Clair, Ricky, Sean, Lindsay, and Gwen._ Campers. The final mashmellow goes too...

 _LYDIA!_

Lydia: HA!

Felix: WHAT?! WHAT?! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? WHAT? _WHAT?!?!?_

Lydia: I dunno, man. You're just too " _ferburlers"_

Felix: HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! SCREW YOU! PUNK LETHAL!!!

Chris: the elimination device is this baby called "the slide." And Felix, if I hear ONE more...

Felix: furberlurs!

Chris: you go!

Felix: WHAT?!?! **(Screaming)**

Chris: **(sighs)** no more fabulous. Just the way I like it.

 **(later)**

Noah: Teresa...

Teresa: hey, Noah. You can have this bed.

Noah: thanks.

 **(every camper snoozing)**

 **(end credits)**

 _A friend in need becomes a Claymore and helps people in need. Next time, Teresa Of The Golden Hearts._

 **The end**


	3. Chapter 2

**Episode 2:** **Teresa of the Golden Hearts**

 _Warning: the following story_ _contains violence, gore,_ _torture and offensive slang words._ _This is NOT for the faint of heart. Reader Descretion is advised._

Chris: previously on total drama, we were playing " _hide and seek_ " with Chef. Then Felix got eliminated. **(laughs)** Furberlurs. **(laughs)** who will get eliminated next? Find out on TOTAL... DRAMA... SUMERIAN ISLAND!!

 **(Claymore opening)**

 **(Kirisaku Montachi playing)**

Cody: Incredable.

 **(Teresa's hair flows, Python growling, standing on the head, while crushing The python down)**

Gwen: How did you do that, Teresa?

Teresa: claymore training.

 **(all looking at her even Noah)**

 **(the next day)**

Cody: Teresa, we think maybe that yoy can help us with a challenge you're a clay...

Teresa: **(putting her finger on his lip)** Shh. you can't talk unless the deed would be done.

Noah: Hi. I'm Noah.

Teresa: yes. **(walks away)**

Noah: where are you going?

Teresa: I'm going to the place of no return.

Noah: what?

Chris: well, I see you're all up. TIME FOR A CHALLENGE! **(Honks horn)** today, it's FOREST TIME, BABEH!!! sleep in the woods during 24 hours. Then come back tomorrow. Understand.

Teresa: **(soluting Chris)** Roger that, boss.

Chris: why are you wearing that?

Teresa: who cares of what I'm wearing.

 **(static beeps)**

 **Teresa (confessional): One word: claymore.**

 **(static beeps)**

Chris: fine. On your mark...get set... GO!

 **(HONK!)**

Owen: Teresa, I like your outfit.

Teresa: Hm.

Lindsay: Where's Tyler?

Lydia: I dunno. He's _dead!_

Lindsay: NOOOO!!!

Clair: she didn't mean it. He's fine.

 **(Lindsay sighs in relief)**

Ricky: that way, come on, Lindsay. **(runs)**

Lindsay: Are you Tyler?

Teresa: hurry. I sense something.

 **(static beeps)**

 **Teresa (confessional): I saw this anime. It was amazing. I hope I can watch it again. I'm OBSESSED with anime.**

 **(static beeps)**

 **(at night when Teresa and Noah are alone)**

 **(Thieves chatting)**

Teresa: _thieves..._

Thief #1: Claymore!

 **(all chatting, "claymore")**

Noah: why are you guys around this late in the night?!

Thief #2: Our first claymore yet, Teresa Of The Golden Hearts.

Noah: get away! Get away!

Thief #3: fat chance, skinny guy.

Thief #1: I can't believe my luck. A claymore at _my_ forest.

And she's an attractive one as well.

Teresa: attractive... boys _do_ like me.

Thief #2: yep she's a hottie.

Thief #1: Claymore, if you kill one of us, then you'll be beheaded by Chris. Chris McLean.

Teresa: Is that all you wanted? You should've told me sooner. You could be avoided a loss of sight.

 **(Thieves moaning sarcastically)**

Teresa: If you want me to show what a body if a claymore is like, you're welcome.

Thief #1: wha... what? you're disgusting get away from me!

Thief #2: I strongly _HATE_ that girl.

Thief #3: We all do, Xander. We all do.

Teresa: Hm.

Noah: I don't hate you. Nobody hates you accept for them.

Teresa: **(sits down)** forget them. They're just villians.

Noah: yeah... **(lays on Teresa)**

Teresa: huh? What are you...

Noah: My girlfriend broke up with me, from her ex-boyfriend.

Teresa: I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you were a great couple.

Noah: We are. We really are... **(snores)**

Teresa: well... fast to sleep.We have a busy day ahead of us.

 **(early in the morning)**

Teresa: Noah, do you know something?

Noah: yeah...

Teresa: Noah was one of the biblical heroes. He was a righteous man. And there was a saint that's name Teresa. just like me. Your parents wanted you grow up with a biblical trait. I'm sure they loved you very much.

Noah: my parents are dead. I'm on my own.

Teresa: Huh. At least you have friends. Why won't be my compainion until the 6 weeks are over. Now let's move.

Bridgette: where were you guys?

Teresa: claymore training.

Noah: No time! let's move!

 **(all cheetahs running)**

Chris: wow. Just in time you win!

Noah: ALRIGHT!

Teresa: YOLO!!!

 **(all cheering)**

 **(vampires snoring)**

Chris **(on speaker): wake up! You blood- _sucking_ vampires lose! Cheetahs win.**

Lydia: LOSING STREAK IN A NUTSHELL! GREAT JOB, EVERYBODY!!!

 **(Static beeps)**

 **all execpt Lindsay (confessional): Lindsay...**

 **(static beeps)**

Chris: you casts your votes and made your desicion. When I call out your name, come up, and get a marshmellow. _Clair, Gwen, Ricky, and Sean._ The final marshmellow goes too...

 _LYDIA!_

Lindsay: Me? Why me?

Lydia: lost track of the path, _Lindsay?_ **(eats marshmellow)**

Gwen: Lindsay, the reason I voted for you is because I wanted you to see Tyler.

Lindsay: aw, thank you, Greta. **(screaming)**

Noah: Teresa, can I sleep with you tonight?

Teresa: sure. But we're not sleeping in same bed. It's wrong.

Noah: ok

Chris: Will Noah refuse to be with Teresa? Will the cheetahs lose? Find out next time on TOTAL... DRAMA... SUMERIAN ISLAND!!!

 **(Ending credits)**

 _A dude silver to a golden heart, and a claymore who's a female. Next time, Teresa and Noah._


	4. Chapter 3

**Episode** **3: Teresa and Noah**

 _Warning: the following story_ _contains violence, gore,_ _torture and offensive slang words._ _This is NOT for the faint of heart. Reader Descretion is advised._

Chris: previously on Total drama: Night time arrives. Forest, Teresa becomes a claymore and subdued, then, Noah and Teresa became friends. Finally Lindsay is eliminated? Who will be going home next? Will the Cheetahs lose? Find out right here... on TOTAL... DRAMA... SUMERIAN ISLAND!

 **(claymore theme song)** Teresa: **(thinking)** _Noah has been sleeping in the left side of the bed from MY bed. I need to get somewhere safe, before we're swiftly killed by thieves or pythons._ **(jumps down)**

Noah: Teresa?

 **(static beeps)**

 **Noah (confessional): I never seen Teresa go so steel foward. I heard her say, " _She never dies from anything."_ but, (laughs) That's one _strange_ girl.**

 **(static beeps)**

 **(Teresa walking into the forest, while thief #1 follows her.)**

Teresa: So, what can I do for you? Of course you're not trying to follow me, that's pretty immature of you, so clearly, your thinking's wrong.

Thief #1: **(laughs evilly)** I know how beautiful you are with your life, so let's play a little game, shall we, _Teresa?_ **(Pushes down Teresa)**

I'm glad I found you. **(rips part of Teresa's shirt)** Don't worry, this get-Together is gonna be _tragic and gory._

Teresa: If you want to be tortured, then it's your decision not mine. You would saw my body.

Thief #1: Do you really think I care? **(Tears off part of Teresa's shirt)** You are so useless, that no one could stand you. Claymores like _you,_ shouldn't always get the lead. I'll tear up your stomach, and shove your heart down your throat. Any final words?

Teresa: Go ahead then. **(thinking)** _It's always any humans that can be cruel, but I am to sacrifice for Noah, in all my life. Even if I would die._

Thief #1: You have a pretty texture on your face, while smiling. I make sure, I'll wipe it off your pretty mouth, **(holding a sword to aim Teresa)** now your time has come...

Noah: NOOO!

 **(Thief #1 and Noah strangling for the sword)**

Teresa: Noah...

Noah: don't worry, Teresa. I won't let him kill you.

Thief #1: If I can't kill her, than I can kill y...

 **(Teresa pointing her sword toward the thief)**

Thief #1: What are you doing with that sword, claymore. Better be careful, this is a _deadly_ game we're playing. It wouldn't be wise to break your own rules. You'll be slaughtered for your own sake.

Teresa: then, let me enlighten, about the rules, you idiot. Whenever I follow the rule, or break it, is entirely up to me, and no one in the world. I can kill you where you stand, and I'll gladly accept the consequences for these action, or you can vanish from my sight.

 **(thief #1 gasps in horror)**

Teresa: Leave now. The stink of the blopd is making me feel sick.

 **(thief #1 runs for his life, losing his sword)**

Teresa: serves you right, you stupid no good brain.

 **(Noah starts coughing, and Teresa gives him a hand)**

Teresa: you ok? That was pretty brace of you.

 **(Noah starts crying, and hugs Teresa)**

Teresa: hey, are you ok?

Noah: your heart, does it hurt?

Teresa: I see, you mean my heart? It does look bad. We didn't have a song in episode 2. How terrible. But it doesn't look bad as you think it might be, don't worry about me...

Noah: but, it does hurt you, Teresa. All I heard is that your heart is the most concerning thing I ever seen in my life... I can tell... this is why...

Teresa: **(gasps** **, thinking)** _So_ _he knew about my liver transplant and heart surgery. He didn't cling to me, because I was hurt, because he knew some sort of pain._ _His parents were taken away from him, and he knew some way I was hurt, because of my dog. He knew someway in pain won't break understanding and unending love. The same love, That Noah had, before Emma broke up with him._ **(sheds a tear, hugging Noah)** _I never knew how much pain in my heart, until this feeling became powerful. Even these hazel eyes could still shed tears_

Chris: so, I knew her name; Teresa. And she survived liver transplant and heart surgery... IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!!!

Chef: Chris!

Chris: **(kicking the wall)** unforgivable! unforgiveable! Unforgivable! Umforgivable! UNFORGIVABLE! SHE HAS TO DIE! CHEF! TABITHA! PREPARE HER EXECUTION AT ONCE! I DON'T CARE IF SHE WOULD DIE! **NOAH WILL WATCH HER DIE!!!!**

Chef: Chris! Stop! Teresa is precious.

Chris: behead her. _immediatly._ **(evil laughter)**

 **(later)**

Chris: you have survived the liver transplant and heart surgery which is **unforgivable** , Teresa!

Teresa: Yeah. I see.

Noah: YOU CAN'T DO THIS SHE SAVED ME!!!!

Teresa: this is not the flesh that I recovered from, please, just spare me the prophosy. I survived, And human lives were worse due to my survival skills.

Noah: TERESA! TERESA!

Teresa: Just tell me one thing first, Noah, what will you do to him?

Chris: that is no longer your buisness. He'll become a traitor from the orginazation.

Teresa: I see...

Noah: TERESA! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER! LET GO OF HER! TERESA!!!!

 **(Noah crying, Tabitha helding her sword to give her a swift execution.)**

Teresa: I'm sorry, Noah. Goodbye...

Noah: TERESAHHHHH!!!

 **(Tabitha yields the sword, as quickly as she can, but Teresa dodged it, quickly for Tabitha to spray blood, and groans in pain)**

Teresa: The wounds aren't deep. She'll be alright. Sorry but, I'm not really ready to die.

Chris: **(stunned)** _unfor..._ **(let's go of Noah, Noah races to Teresa)**

Noah: TERESA! YOU'RE ALIVE!! Never...leave... me... Teresa... **(sobs)**

Teresa: don't worry, I won't.

Chris: What you did was unforgivable, Teresa!

Teresa: it's forgivable. God show me the way. He knows, I'm too young to die, I have a reason to live.

 **(ding!)**

Chef: MUSICAL NUMBER!!!

 **(song plays)**

Teresa: * _In the flowers swaying beside my feet, joy is blooming. Please don't overlook, the small signs of love, the mystery of a life that returns, like the way the morning awakens, because I am always breathing within you.*_

 **(song ends)**

 **(later)**

Chris: campers, I'm voting for someone. When I call your name, come pick out a marshmellow. _Noah, Cody, Owen, Carmen, and Mark._ Bridgette and Teresa. The final marshmellow goes to...

 _TERESA!_

Teresa: sorry, Bridgette.

Bridgette: Teresa, it's not your fault. I promise we are friends.

 **(Bridgette and Teresa hug)**

Chris: any last words?

Bridgette: Don't hurt Teresa. She's pure good. **(screaming)**

Chris: Do you think Teresa suffered enough? Will Teresa die? Find out next time on TOTAL... DRAMA... SUMERIAN ISLAND!!!

 **(ending credits)**

 _Anime in a nutshell or commericals be forgotten, next time, Higurashi commericals._

 **The end**


	5. Chapter 4

**Episode 4: Higurashi commercials**

 _Warning: The following story contains_ _violence, gore,_ _torture, and offensive slang words._ _This is NOT for the faint of heart. Reader descretion is advised._

Chris: last time on Total drama, we tried to kill Teresa, but we failed. Bridgette gets eliminated? What'll we do to today? Find out right here on TOTAL DRAMA...SUMERIAN ISLAND!!!

 **(claymore theme song)**

Noah: Teresa, I was worried you would die.

Teresa: I had a reason to live. And it _is_ forgivable. I know God has a reason for me to live.

Noah: I'm glad you're here.

Teresa: yeah me too.

Carmen: did you almost die?

Teresa: yes.

Cody: were you about to be executed?

Teresa: of course.

Owen: we're so happy you're here. **(hugs Teresa)**

Teresa: same.

Chris: wake up, campers! Time to go to _Japan!_

Teresa: Japan? cool!

Lydia: Not...in...my...EARS!!!

 **(plane flying)**

Teresa: have you guys heard on anime before?

Noah: Anime? Yes I have.

Lydia: who cares about stupid anime.

Noah: have you seen the part where...

 **Both: Shionza Somazua tear off her fingernails because Mionia told her to set free Kasaino, Her uncle, and Satoshio. YOU KNOW THAT CLIP TOO?!?!**

Lydia: SHUT UP!!!!

 **(static beeps)**

 **Teresa (confessional): If we go to Japan for anime, I'm gonna scream.**

 **(static beeps)**

Chris: attention, passengers, we're travling to Japan, because of an anime parody commercial.

 **(static beeps)**

 **Teresa (confessional): YESSSSS!!!!**

 **(Static beeps)**

Noah: ANIME, BABY!!!

 **(lands in the japanese store)**

Teresa: japanese. I love this place. _Konichiwa. Sayonara, Watashi, Ununensani, Komenesai,_ Heck, these are the japanese words I know.

Noah: Teresa, you are beautiful when you speak fluent japanese.

Ricky: you guys aren't together, right?

Teresa: we're not. You'll be my boyfriend.

Chris: alright, meet our guest, Meisu.

Meisu: hello, everyone.

Chris: She speaks Japanese, but speaks perfect english.

Teresa: Meisu.

Meisu: child. Who are you?

Teresa: I am Teresa.

Meisu: Teresa. You do well.

Teresa: thank you.

Chris: alright. simmer down. Film the thing already. I'm tired.

 **(contestants clamoring)**

Lydia: Bullcrap.

Gwen: Lydia, language!

Lydia: **(sarcastically)** oh, I'm "sorry!" It's that I don't speak FLUENT JAPANESE!!!

Gwen: geez.

Noah: hmm... let's see.

Lydia: **(scoffs)** losers...

 **(later)**

Lydia: we're ready!

Chris: yes! Alright, Meisu. ready for the reveal? here it is!

 **(Higurashi Kira opening)**

 _Ricky swinging his hair, happily, then looking at the camera._

 _Sean and Clair dance to the music together. Clair, had her mouth open, and Sean blinked one by one._

 _Lydia and Gwen pushed shoulders, then bow of the music on other opposites._

 _Ricky smiles, then his teamates trampled him._

 _The higurashi lade it's title._

 _Clair was running, while everyone was walking._

 _the team members happily layed on the ground, looking at the camera._

 _Sean's shoes were seen, then he jumped down, smiling at the camera and blinked cutely._

 _Ricky was happy, spinning circles, to the horizon, and his hair was blowing in the wind._

 _Lydia's reflection was seen,_

 _Gwen smiles at the camera next to the river,_

 _and Jack kicked his legs, while eating a popsicle._

 _Clair, was seen to walk, looking at nature, then to the camera. Then she was singing,_

 _and the nurses were seen, taking care of sick children._

 _Then everyone was running an exitement to the house._

 _Ricky was smiling, at the camera, while his hair is swinging._

 _Clair and Sean is dancing to the music again._

 _Lydia and Gwen pushing shoulders again._

 _Ricky looked around to see he isn't gonna be trampled, then he went far to the right with everyone cuddling him._

 **The end**

Meisu: amazing! I love the happy music.

Chris: Finally, let's check out the _cheating_ cheetahs. **(laughs)**

 **(higurashi theme song 2)**

 _Black space, then white flowers came horizontaly to erase it._

 _Teresa's hair flowing next with to Carmen with flowers and snow._

 _The first static of Noah leaving._

 _Teresa's hair flowing next with to Carmen with flowers and snow._

 _The second static of Carmen standing horizontally with a close-up._

 _Teresa's hair flowing next with to Carmen with flowers and snow._

 _The final static is Mark also standing horizontally with a close-up._

 _Teresa's hair flowing next with to Carmem with flowers and snow._

 _Owen looking at the camera, but turned sidways at the camera on the left, Cody right._

 _Teresa opens her eyes, then a close-up appearedin her eyes._

 _barefooted in the rivef, she run ti her destiny, a close on her tragic face, and reaching her distance, with her hair in her face._

 _Noah, with his hair flown, with a stern look then a close up, of he's crying he moved left to right, fighting the tears, then he screamed of sadness for his destiny._

 _A sharp knife, with full of blood, a bloody torture chamber, and Carmen looking evil._

 _Mark's hair was running to the wind as he looked into the moon._

 _Cody's shoes were seen, and he started crying as he fades away._

 _Teresa picks up a rock, looks at it, and looks at camera with her teamates looked at the screen._

 _A black background was moved, with a final scene of the cheetahs, and build completly with electricity._

 _A senery of a school comes up._

 _Noah, Cody, Mark, and Owen were scene looking at each other. Teresa felt lonely. Suddenly Carmen was chasing up._

 _Then Teresa, turned around, while flipping her hair, waving at her._

 _Carmen was smiling with closed eyes,_

 _The others were seen looking at Carmen, then they walked together. Now they didn't look at Carmen._

 _The school appeared once again._

 **The end**

Meisu: **(sniffles, clapping)** beautiful! Just, beautiful! I love it.

Chris: Ok, so does this mean they win?

 **(Cheetahs waving hi to Meisu)**

Meisu: of course! **(using a microscope)** THE CHEERING CHEETAHS WIN!!!

 **(all cheering)**

Lydia: I HATE MY LIFE!!!

 **(Static beeps)**

 **Lydia (Confessional): I never knew how I relize these guys SUCK! Sean is eliminated.**

 **(static beeps)**

 **Sean (confessional): I can't believe I waste this trouble just for Lydia! I'm voting for her!**

 **(static beeps)**

Chris: campers, you cast your votes, and made the decision. you know the drill. _Gwen, Clair and, Ricky,_

 **(Sean and Lydia glaring at each other)**

Chris: the final marshmellow goes too...

 _LYDIA!_

Sean: Lydia! Always Lydia!

Chris: sorry dude, you're out.

Sean: fine. But see if I care for LYDIA!!! **SPEED IS KEY!!!**

Gwen: **(sadly)** oh, Sean.

Chris: will Gwen forget about Sean? Will they lose another challenge, find out next time? on TOTAL... DRAMA... SUMERIAN ISLAND!!!

 **(ending credits)**

 _Noah with a broken heart, mistaking for his sad memories, next time, Hateshinaki Tabiji_

 **The end**


	6. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: Hateshinaki Tabiji**

Warning: the following story contains violence, gore, torture and offensive slang words. this is NOT for the faint of heart. Reader Descretion is advised.

note: This has got to be the second saddest thing, I came up too. It becomes sadder in the end. You'll see.*

Chris: last time on Total Drama, Anime, Japanese, and love. Sean gets eliminated. Who will be going home? Which team is gonna lose, find out right here, on TOTAL... DRAMA...SUMERIAN ISLAND!!!

 **(claymore theme song)**

 **(screaming)**

Noah's sister: Noah! Help us!

Noah's mother: it's too late, Noah. Goodbye...I love you...

 **(his mother let's go of the branch causing her and his father's death)**

 **(Noah screaming, Teresa gasps)**

 **(Noah sobbing quietly, hugging Teresa)**

Teresa: It's ok. Noah, I know your parents are dead, but you have to be strong.

 **(Noah sobbing)**

 **(later)**

Chris: if we send Teresa to her execution, what do we do?

Intern: Musical number? I know she loves singing.

Tabitha: No. We're just gonna burn her to a stake... since she's a witch. Witches burn, Isaac.

Chris: yes. I agree.

Isaac: You can't do this! Teresa is innocent.

Chris: **(slams desk with hand)** NO!!! Don't say that Teresa is innocent. She commited crimes!

Isaac: like what?

Chris: she saved people, stands up to bullies, Being all sweet and kind... AND TALKING TO ANOTHER GOD!!!

Isaac: so? I know talking to another God could be quite dangerous, but she's still innocent. Which God does she speaks to?

Chris: She speaks to the one who created everyone. And this leader who died on a cross with two theives.

Isaac: oh, I do that to. I pretty sure she's catholic.

Chris; Catholic? CATHOLIC?! NO! I AM GOD!

Isaac: No! You take that back! You're not a god. You're a god-wannabe!

Tabitha: so what about the challenges?

Chris: they all can wait, until Teresa dies in Noah's arms. And forget about the musical numbers.

Isaac: Who's Noah?

Chris: Dark-brown hair, tanned- skinned, Red-greenish and white shirt, and green-ish khaki jeans. Who cares about the shoes.

Isaac: ok. what about the eliminations?

Chris: yes. There will be. Teresa's team won't lose, and they vote for someone besides someone Like

Gwen or Clair. Teresa will die! Whatever you do, just do ANYTHING in your goals to execute Teresa!

Tabitha: roger that, boss. **(walks away)** Isaac: You will regret this, you monster. **(walks away)** **(meanwhile)** Noah: **(laughs)** Teresa, come see this!

Teresa: what is it? "Grumpy Lulu?" **(laughing)** Noah: as in for "Grumpy lunatic." **(laughs)** Tabitha: We never met, Teresa. I am Tabitha and I am sent here for your execution.

Teresa: did you say, "execution"?

Tabitha: I didn't want to do this, but, Chris told me for your miss-deeds.

Noah: what are you talking about?

Tabitha: What I'm trying to tell you that Teresa was found guilty.

Noah: What?

Tabitha: For your execution, Chris, and I were planning you to be burned at the stake, since we can't behead you as we should. You are a witch, Teresa. Witches would be burn as their punishment.

Teresa: claymores also known as "warrior witches."

Tabitha: Teresa of the Golden Hearts, of your punishment, you will be burned at the stake by Chris. **(walks away)** Noah: wait! You can't burn her! She's nice!

Tabitha: I don't make the rules, Chris does. She'll be burned at sundown.

Noah: Teresa! please! No! Don't let them do this! I... I love you!

Teresa: I'm sorry. This is goodbye.

Noah: Teresa...

Teresa: what is it, Noah?

Noah: **(Crying)** please... PLEASE DON'T LET THEM KILL YOU, COME ON, TERESA! DON'T DIE!!! **(sobbing)**

Teresa: what Chris wants, he gets. Goodbye.

 **(Noah crying)**

 **(Sunrise)**

Chris: Teresa Of The Golden Hearts, you have been found guilty at the crime of witchcraft. Your sentence, following your crime is death.

Teresa: Where is Noah? Tell me where his is!

Chris: **(laughs)** silly, Teresa. He's right there watching you burn. Chef is holding onto his hands, while he screams in fear and sadness, while watching you die. Then when you're dead, we'll spray the water out, and you will die in Noah's arms. Get it? Got it? GOOD! Light it up!

Noah: NO!

Chris: Noah!

Noah: please! **(sobs)**

Teresa: what are you doing? You'll die! **(calmly)** stop please, Noah. You can't do this.

Noah: Please, don't! traveling was the best thing I ever have in my life, you made me so happy. After my family was dead, Emma broke up with me! I lost everything I had, but then you came and you found me! When I traveled with you, the first time, I allowed myself to be happy again, more than anything when Emma broke up with me. You said that you were nice, but I know that's not the truth! You were nice than anyone I know in my entire life, th-that's why I need you here, and just stay with me! I don't know, what I do without you by my side. If you're going to die, this is it, Teresa. Take me with you.

Chris: Alright, Noah. Nuff said. Now, light her up.

Chef: I'm sorry, Teresa. **(brings the torch to the wood, and the flames start burning.)**

Teresa: **(thinking)** _God, if the flames strike me, then save my soul and bring me to Heaven. Noah, I know you're sad, but I promise, God will take good care of me._

 **(The flames roared and burried Teresa up, but it was purple)**

Noah: TERESA!!!!

 **(then God breaks the rope, and the fires stopped, keeping Teresa alive)**

Teresa: my life is controlled. I didn't know how he saved me.

Noah: Teresa! You're alive! Oh, I thought you were gone forever!

Teresa: it's impossible for me to die.

Chris: **(angrily)** Teresa!

Chef: **(gripping Chris' shoulder, lightly)** let her live. She deserves a happy life.

 **(later)**

 **(static beeps)**

 **Lydia (confessional): why do we keep losing? I'm voting off Gwen!**

 **(static beeps)**

 **Ricky (confessional): if there's anyone I choose, it would be Gwen.**

 **(static beeps)**

Chris: you cast your votes and made your desicion, whoever...

Lydia: **(quickly)** _doesn't get a marshmellow must immediatly walk to the slide of shame._ Get on with it!

Chris: fine. _Lydia, and Ricky._ the final marsmellow goes too...

 _CLAIR!_

Gwen: what? why me?

Lydia: because I HATE YOU!

Clair: hey!

Gwen: bye guys, bye, Clair. **(screaming)**

Chris: **(sighs)** will Gwen be responsible for life? Will Teresa die anytime? Find out next time... on TOTAL... DRAMA... SUMERIAN ISLAND!

 **(ending credits)**

 _With a friend who helps another friend, a trip to Spain, next time, Ohato, my spaniards!_

 **The end**


	7. Chapter 6

**Episode 6:** **Ohato, my Spaniards**

 _Warning: the following story contains_ _violence, gore, torture, and offensive slang words. This is NOT for the faint of heart. Reader descretion is advised._

Chris: last time on Total Drama, I decided to do not do challenges until Teresa is dead. Gwen got eliminated. Who will be going home next? Will the cheetahs lose? Find out, right here, on TOTAL...DRAMA...SUMERIAN ISLAND!!

 **(Claymore theme song)**

 **(Cody screaming)**

Teresa: did you hear that, Noah? Someone needs help.

Noah: Cody...

Teresa: I MUST SAVE HIM! **(runs quickly)**

Noah: TERESA!

Cody: HELP!

Teresa: stay calm, Cody. You would fall down, and I WILL CATCH YOU! Do you trust me?

Cody: WHO ARE YOU?!

Teresa: I'm a claymore. I'm here to save lives. Do _you_ trust me.

Cody: I GUESS. **(jumps down, screaming, but then lands on her arms)**

Teresa: told you, I was here to help.

Cody: **(chuckles)** Wow. I never knew a hottie, like you could save my life. What's your name?

Teresa: Teresa. Teresa of the Golden Hearts.

Cody: ooh! With a hot name. You are the woman of my dreams.

Noah: WHOA, whoa! Teresa told me that she has a boyfriend. So she's taken.

Cody: What?! by _you_?!

Noah: WHAT? NO!

Cody: YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO MAKE ME JEALOUS!

Noah: SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!

 **(Noah and Cody arguing)**

Cody: TERESA. IS. MINE!

Noah: NO. SHE'S. NOT! SHE'S WITH RICKY! SHE'S! WITH! RICKY!!!!

Cody: oh. **(chuckles)** my bad on that one. But still, I'm jealous, because **(flirtatiously)** Teresa is _really_ hot.

Teresa: Ugh!

Cody: Call me, T-T.

Teresa: That's what I call myself. Even though, Cody, let's just be friends.

Cody: alright. Later. **(leaves)**

Chris: Remainder of 9, also known as the final 9. We're going to Spain.

Noah: Spain?

Teresa: what are we gonna do in Spain?

Chris: You'll find out.

 **(later, on the plane)**

Lydia: Spain. I _hate_ Spain.

Carmen: Couldn't you be more negitive?

Teresa: Well, could be worse.

Noah: Spain. I don't really like Spain either.

Cody: I do! _Ole!_

Teresa: _Ole._

Clair: Hey, Teresa. Spain is here!

 **(Teresa gasps)**

Teresa: cool!

Noah: whoa, Spain looks high.

Clair: like you are...

Teresa: SAVAGE! SHE GOT YO BUTT DIS TIME! SAVAGE!!!!

Clair: SAVAGE!

Teresa: SAVAGE!

 **(in Spain)**

Chris: In Spain, my friends. Our challengr is to dance. Since you're all my 9 spainards. I'll let one girl dance with one boy. I'm chosing. The girl who's dancing is Teresa, since it")'s pre-merge, and the boy who's dancing with her is Noah.

 **(static beeps)**

 **Teresa (confessional): I hate... (bangs on wall with her head) my life.**

 **(staric beeps)**

 **Noah (confessional): (dreamily sighs) Teresa. I love to dance with the gorgous dirty-blonde hair girl, who wears glasses. She's dreamy.**

 **(static beeps)**

Teresa: _GAG_.

Noah: Oh, Teresa. Don't worry. It won't hurt.

Teresa: no offence, Noah, but I actually want to date my _actual_ boyfriend, Ricky.

Noah: none taken. **(takes shirt off)**

Teresa: da heck?! Naw, bruh. **(runs away)** Naw. Naw.

 **(meanwhile)**

Noah: Teresa. I want her.

Cody: jealous! You get to dance Teresa?

Mark: lucky!

Owen: this is a bad idea.

Noah: oh, Owen **(chuckles proudly)** I think it's ok to dance with another girl.

 **(later)**

Noah: ready! _ole!_

Chris: Teresa?

Teresa: ole.

Chris: ready... set... dance!

 **(markkuite chikkyuru in Spain playing)**

 **(Noah and Teresa dancing randomly, while Teresa screams)**

Mark: BOR-RING!

Chris: The vampires have done it. they win!

 **(all cheering)**

Chris: Cheetahs. Off to elimination.

 **(static beeps)**

 **All except Mark(confessional): Mark.**

 **(static beeps)**

Chris: you cast out your votes. You know the drill. _Carmen, Owen, Cody,_ _and Teresa._ The final marshmellow goes to...

 _NOAH!_

Mark: what? why me?

Teresa: you were pretty mean during the dance. No offence.

Mark: oh, yeah. Shouldn't have said that.

Chris: no you shouldn't.

Mark: well, I can finally get home, and play Five Nights At Freddy's on YouTube. Goodbye, Everybody. And I can also spend time with Chica! **(screaming)**

Chris: **(laughs)** who will be going home? Will it be Teresa? Find out next time on TOTAL... DRAMA... SUMERIAN ISLAND!

 **(ending credits** **)**

 _With scary nights around and previewing the murge, next time,_ _Horror movie merge._

 **The end.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Episode 7:** **Horror Movie Merge**

 _Warning: the following story contains_ _violence, gore, torture, and offence slang words.This is NOT for the faint of heart. Reader Descretion is advised._

Chris: last time on Total drama, We went to Spain Teresa and Noah danced, _wildly._ The Cheetahs lost, and Mark goes home. What would scare the crap out of you? Who would you want to pick out of the murge? _pick Teresa._ Find out right here, on TOTAL...DRAMA...SUMERIAN ISLAND!!!

 **(Claymore theme song)**

Cody: **(spookily)** _and then the spooky skeleton came. And everyone died a terrible and gory d_ _eath. Then... HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!_ **(playful screaming)**

Teresa: really?

Lydia: That wasn't even scary. You want really scary jazz? Hug someone, _that's_ how scary it is.

 **(everyone hugs Teresa)**

Teresa: **(sighs)** really?

Lydia: alright. **(spookily)** _Ever seen Happy Forest Friendsies?_

All: I have!

Lydia: **(spookily)** _When you notice this guy, Fliqgy. you run. Why? when Toothio walkedin the forest, he killed him immediatly, so about cupples. And giggies and Petuna. Even Flaka. Even Lamma and Trukkles. then they all were dead. Fliqgy killed himself. But, it wasn't the end of yet. HERE HE COMES!!!_

 **(Lightning struck, all gasps, and The picture of Fliqpy with a knife structs in them. everyone screaming)**

Lydia: **(laughs)** gotcha! I got'cha all good. **(evil laughs)**

Chris: HELP! **(coughs, gags)**

Owen: CHRIS!

Teresa: OMG!

Noah: WHAT THE...

 **(Carmen screaming)**

Clair: NO!

Cody: CHRIS!!!

Ricky: I HATE GORE!!!

 **(all screaming)**

Female serial killer: Alright, gang! Which of you I shall kill?

 **(Rivs chainsaw)**

Lydia: uh... HER! **(uses Teresa as her sheild.)**

Female serial killer: Perfect choice!

 **(ding!)**

Noah: theme music!

 **(Jailhouse rock playing)**

Noah: * _The warden threw a party in the county jail. The prison band was there and they began to wail. The band was jumpin' and the_ _joint began to swing, You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing. Let's everybody let's rock._ _ **(Teresa and Carmen: oooh. la sha ba!)** Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock. Spider Carmen played the tenor piano, Little Teresa percussion and tone. Of course, Clair from Illinois went from crash to bang let's rock! _**(Clair: HEY!)** _Everybody let's rock. **(Both: oooh la sha ba)** Everybody in the whole cell block, was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock. Number 47 said to Number 3, "You're the cutest jail bird I ever did see. I sure would be delighted with your company. come and do yhe Jailhouse Rock with me." Let's rock everybody, let's rock. **(Both: oooh la sha ba)** Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the Jailhouse rock.*_

 **(Teresa banging on drums, while Noah was rockin' on his guitar)**

Noah: * _The sad Ricky was sittin' on a block of a stone, way overthe corner, readin' all alone. Then Teresa said, " Hey Ricky, don't be no square If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair." Let's rock! everybody let's rock!_

 **(Teresa: Noah!)** _everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to ths jailhouse rock. Shifty Lydia said to Clair " For Heaven's sake. no one's looking now , our chance to make a break." But Clair-Bear turned to Lydia and she said, " Nix, Nix, I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks". Let's rock!_ **(Clair: NOAH!)** _everybody let's rock! **(Both: oooh, la sha ba)** everybody in the whole cell block, was dancin to the jail house rock _**(sings it five times)**

 **(song ends)**

Terrence: HELP!

Clair: he sounds like Dave.

Teresa: Terrence

Terrence: Teresa, Teresa, Teresa, Teresa, Teresa, Tere...

Teresa: what's wrong?

Terrence: she's there... **(last breath)**

Teresa: don't worry. I will find her to avenge you.

Noah: TERESA! Have you sern him yet?

Teresa: no.

 **(funniest part of the whole story)**

Noah: Hey, Teresa. **(pokes her in the waist)**

Teresa: AHH!!!

Noah: what's wrong, Teresa?

Teresa: N-nothing. it " _hurts_ " when you touch me there. **(faking)** _ow, oh. I think you broke my bone. It hurts I gotta red mark. Full of blood, Gore. It's unbearable pain!_

Noah: are you ok?

Clair: It doesn't hurt when you poke her there. She's _super_ ticklish there. It's her _worst_ spot.

Noah: **(slyly)** _oh._ I didn't know she was ticklish. Let me try it out.

 **(Noah goes up there, and pokes her in the waist again)**

Teresa: **(screams)** I said don't touch me! Didn't I say that to you before?!

Noah: **(sarcastically)** _oh, I'm sorry._ it's because, _someone_ told me you're ticklish.

Teresa: Clair!

Clair: **(playfully)** hehe.

Teresa: Maybe you are, but I'm not.

Noah: oh well.

 **(Noah pokes Teresa one last time)**

Teresa: **(laughing)** STOP IT, YOU! BOI YOU WILL REGRET THIS!!!

Noah: no. I won't.

Teresa: WHY YOU...

 **(Pushes down Noah and tickles the CRAP out of him!)**

 **(Noah laughing)**

Teresa: What did I tell you huh? I told you, bruh! Come at me! This will happen again!

Noah: I'm sorry! **(laughing)** I just wanted...to be playful! **(laughter)**

Teresa: you like it, don't you!

Noah: NOT THE UNDERARMS! PLEASE NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!!! **Laughing like mad)**

Female Serial Killer: Hello, you two.

Teresa: **(gets up)** Hi. You must be the serial killer. Well just leave us alone. We're having some fun for 1 minute. At least he gets to breathe. Nice save, Right, Noah? **(giggles)**

Noah: Teresa, you're so _cute_ when you're tickled.

Teresa: the same to you. **(to serial killer)** Looks like your mom doesn't have money, but bought you your own _baby_ costume.

 ** _(Thug life)_**

Female Serial killer: You little!

 **(revs chainsaw)**

 **(Noah and Teresa screaming)**

Chris: times up. You found the killer! You _both_ get immunity. The rest of you. You lost.

 **(static beeps)**

 **Everyone accept Owen (confessional): Owen**

 **(static beeps)**

Chris: you all cast your votes and made your decision. Whoever doesn't get a marshmellow, must imediatly get a slide, to the slide of shame. _Clair, Ricky, Carmen, and Cody_. The final marshmellow goes to...

 _LYDIA!_

Lydia: why am _I_ always in the bottom 2? that's so stupid!

Chris: Owen, buddy. The slide of shame awaits.

Teresa: see ya, big guy.

Noah: later, buddy.

Owen: Bye, Noah. And Teresa, I'm gonna miss you the most.

Teresa: Aw.

 **(Owen screaming)**

Teresa: Lord, please take care of Owen. Thank you.

Carmen: gotta get some sleep, Teresa.

Teresa: I know. Good night.

Carmen: good night. _But, Carmen is no longer here._

 **(gimne no majo plays)**

Carmen: For now on and so forth...

 **(slices her long hair to short hair)**

Carmen: I am Galetea!

 **(looks at the the moon, as her short hair flows to the wind)**

 **(Ending credits)**

 _From a dance to the roaring 20s to claymores getting killed, Next time, The Charleston challenge_

 **The end**


	9. Chapter 8

**Episode** **8:** **The Charleston Challenge**

 _Warning: the following story contains violence, gore, torture, and offensive slang words. This is NOT for the faint of heart. Reader descretion is advised._

Chris: last time on total drama, horror challenge, Noah anf Teresa found the serial killer. It reveals to be Sugar, and Owen gets eliminated. What is the Challenge about? Is Teresa gonna be eliminated? Find out right here on TOTAL...DRAMA...SUMERIAN ISLAND!

 **(Claymore opening song)**

Teresa: where am I?

Sugar: you're in my lair.

Teresa: lair? What the heck are you talking about?

Sugar: this lair is the cell to kill Claymores. See this claymore? **(shows the corpse to Teresa)**

Teresa: **(gasps in shock)** Talika! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TALIKA?!

Sugar: Well, Teresa. I used this to torture her to a Chair. I used a scalpel and stab this claymore to death. It's actually called...l...l...ling...

Teresa: Lingchi?

Sugar: LET ME FINISH! Ling...uh...Lingchi! I got it!

Teresa: LINGCHI?! WHY?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO EVERYONE?! TO TALIKA?!? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING, YOU YANDERE!

Sugar: Yandere? Once I heard that word, Teresa. I never knew how much of a _brat_ you are.

Teresa: brat? it's horrible.

Sugar: The truth is that you don't understand the truth, once _you're_ dead, Noah will like me. **(evil laughing)**

 **(Teresa straining, and got out freely, leaving Sugar shocked)**

Sugar: How did you...?

Teresa: They call me "Teresa of the Golden Hearts." I am the top ranked warrior after all.

 **(later)**

Teresa: Ricky! Hey!

Ricky: oh, hey, Teresa.

Teresa: How you doing?

Ricky: I'm fine.

Teresa: same.

Ricky: so, how's your day?

Teresa: good. Yours?

Ricky: Fantastic.

Teresa: glad to hear... Because, if you're ok, then I'm ok.

Ricky: **(chuckles nervously, flustered)** Teresa...

Teresa: It's true.

 **(Clair fangirling)**

Teresa: Clair?

Clair: nothing...

 **(Teresa giggles)**

Chris: You two gave me an idea for a challenge! Charleston. Roaring 20's. Alright! Now, get ready for the challenge. Girls, you get pearl whites and a blue skirt. Boys, you get the good suits, and hats with each feather.

Noah: you have got to be kidding me.

Chris: Don't be so modest, Noah.

Teresa: yeah, this is _not_ a proper way to wear a flapper-style costume.

Chris: Shut up, Teresa.

Teresa: sorry.

Galetea: wait, why me with the gear? I'm a female!

Chris: anyway...GET READY!

 **(meanehile)**

Teresa: This is actually lighter than I thought.

Lydia: I hate this dress.

Teresa: It's a skirt.

Lydia: or skirt! I'm a tomboy!

Teresa: same.

Lydia: I saw _you_ wearing a skirt!

Teresa: true...

Clair: OMG! This is so pretty!

Galetea: **(Sighs)** I freakin' have to wear a freakin' boy suit with a freakin' feather on top of a freakin' hat!

Lydia: that sucks. _You're_ the lucky one. I wish _I_ would wear that instead of a stupid girly outfit.

Teresa: come on. Fighting isn't the case. We're ready.

 **(meanwhile at the boys)**

Ricky: How stylish.

Cody: the girls will _dig_ me.

Noah: seriously?

Cody: Don't worry, unless you're not fit for the ladies.

Noah: no. Ladies like me. I'm pretty hot.

Ricky: heh. Says the dork who's wearing his high jacket.

Noah: I'm serious!

Cody: Stop bickering! Both of you!

Noah: fine.

 **(later)**

Chris: alright. When you dance, sing the Charleston song.

 **(ding)**

Ricky: alright. Ready Teresa?

Teresa: ready as I'll ever be...

 **(song plays)**

All: * _Charleston, Charleston, made in Carolina Some dance, some prance, I'll say there's nothing finer than the Charleston...*_

Lydia: Ok. I don't wanna sing this stupid song. Can I die in a hole?

Noah: **(with everyone else)** * _Every step you do*_

All except Lydia: * _Leads to something new, man I'm telling you, it's a lapazoo, buck dance, wing dance, will be back number...*_

Sugar: You dance terribly!

Galetea: well you suck at singing.

Sugar: WHY YOU... **(beats down Galetea)**

All execpt Sugar, Galetea, and Lydia: _*Sometime, you'll dance it one time, the dance called the Charleston made in South Carolina! Charleston, Charleston made in Carolina. Some dance, some prance, I'll say there's nothing finer than the Charleston, Charleston, oh how you can shuffle Every step you do leads to something new, buck dance, wing dance, will be a back number, but the Charleston, the new Charleston, That dance is surely a comer, sometime, you'll dance it one time the dance called the Charleston made in South Carolina!*_

Lydia: can I take these clothes off?

All except Lydia, Galetea, and Sugar: * _The dance called the Charleston made in South Carolina!*_

Chris: that's not dancing!

All except Lydia, Galetea, and Sugar: _*The dance called the Charleston made in South Carolina!!!*_

 **(song ends)**

Chris: Alright, Galetea. We had enough. since, you didn't cooperate to the music, you'll be eliminated tonight!

Galetea: What?! Sugar started it!

Chris: who cares? Teresa and Ricky got immunity.

Lydia: **(sighs)** why does _Teresa_ always get immunity?

Teresa: I would be eliminated. You never know, Lydia.

Chris: yeah.

Noah: hopefully you won't.

 **(later at the campfire)**

Chris: Now, Teresa and Ricky got immunity, that means they're safe. Galetea, your time has come.

Galetea: yeah, yeah. Later, **(beeps)**

Teresa: WHAT?!

Galetea: accept for you, Teresa. Stay strong.

Teresa: **(salutes her)** _Yes, m'am!_

 **(Galetea screaming)**

Ricky: what a night.

Teresa: I know. We won immunity!

Ricky: Uh, Teresa, let me ask one more thing.

Teresa: sure.

 **(Ricky and Teresa kiss)**

 **(Clair fangirls)**

 **(Ending credits)**

 _As danger awaits, foe the girl being her own self, next time, The Lost Episode._

 **The end**


	10. Chapter 9

**Episode 9: The lost episode**

 _Warning: the following story contains violence, gore, torture, and offensive slang words. This is NOT for the faint of Heart. Reader Descretion is Advised._

Chris: Last time on Total drama, cat fight, charleston, and finally Galetea goes home? Who will be going home next? Find out tonight on TOTAL...DRAMA...SUMERIAN ISLAND!

 **(claymore opening)**

Noah: hey, Teresa...

Teresa: what?

Noah: how was your day with Ricky?

Teresa: it's fine.

Chris: **(on speaker)** NO CHALLENGES TODAY! I REPEAT! NO CHALLENGES TODAY!

Noah: whoa, what happened?

 **(flashback, Teresa screaming)**

Teresa: **(sheds tears)** I'm so...useless.

Noah: what? Who told you that?

Teresa: I don't matter...

Noah: Teresa...

Teresa: I should die.

Noah: snap out of it!

Teresa: I'm gonna kill myself...

Noah: STOP!!!

Teresa: I hate my life...

Noah: Teresa, what the heck is wrong with you?!

Teresa: the world will be a better place without me...

Noah: STOP!

 **(Teresa put a sword to her head)**

Teresa: Goodbye...

Noah: TERESA, STOP!

 **(slice)**

Noah: Teresa, snap out of it. You are the most amazing girl I seen. Don't you get it?

Teresa: **(snaps out of it)** What?

Noah: You can't die. You can't leave me. You have a reason to live! **(choking down tears, voice breaking)** and if you did die, What'll we do without you...what will the world be like without you...?

Sugar: I'd be impressed!

Noah: Sugar?

Sugar: yes, me, and my friend, Tabitha.

Tabitha: that's right.

Teresa: well... **(turns into a claymore, coldly)** let's battle!

 **(Kuese** **nshi playing)**

Tabitha: this is _too_ easy, I can beat her in a...

 **(Teresa cuts Tabitha's two arms off.)**

Teresa: A snap?

Tabitha: YOU LITTLE!

 **(head-butts Teresa's sword, that stabs her forehead, while bleeding heavily)**

Noah: Teresa, you're bleeding.

Teresa: dang!

 **(Teresa grabs her sword from her head, and points it near Tabitha with her own blood.)**

Tabitha: **(laughs)** you're so pathetic! So stupid! Is it possible to point a gun at me, covered in your own _blood?_ **(laughs)**

Noah: Shut up! You don't know what Teresa has done for me.

Tabitha: oh really? Teresa? Alright, If you want ti change this to the _real_ battle, so be it! **(calling Sugar)** Sugar? Wanna defeat this brat with me?

Sugar: Don't mind if I do!

 **(seikan Naru tatakai plays)**

Sugar: HOLD STILL, SO I CAN CUT YOU!

Teresa: NEVER!!!!

 **(Noah looking scared** **)**

 **(Teresa was striked by Sugar, than striked by Tabitha)**

Noah: NOOO!

 **(Teresa and Sugar fighting, Teresa losing strength, Sugar gaining strength, then stab her in the heart with her sword, leaving Noah shocked, and Teresa defeated. Noah runs up to Teresa)**

Noah: Teresa!

Teresa: **(weakly)**... _Noah..._

 **(both scene as Teresa loses conciousness, Noah grabbing on Teresa, and the scenery was leaving clockwise.)**

 **(later)**

Chris: ok, this is depressing. _Really_ depressingI have five marshmellows, and there are 6 of you. When I call up your name, come pick out a marshmellow. _Lydia, Clair, Ricky, and Cody._ The final marshmellow goes too...

 _NOAH!_

 **(all gasps, even Lydia, except for Chris)**

Teresa: **(sighs)** so be it. I'll be sure you all not suffer. **(walks away)**

Ricky: bye, Teresa. I got this for you.

Teresa: Ricky... It's amazing! I'll never forget you!

Noah: Teresa, no.

Teresa: Noah...

 **(all contestants clamoring to stay)**

Clair: I had plans!

Lydia: I know I was mean to you, but you are fit on the cool list!

Teresa: thanks.

Cody: YOU'RE SO HOT!

Teresa: **(awkwardly)** uh...thanks?

Noah: Teresa, don't leave! **(tears in his eyes)**

Teresa: I'm sorry. I miss you. I'll miss all of you. Goodbye.

 **(all clamoring Teresa to stay, Teresa screaming)**

Clair: That was depressing. Teresa's elimination.

Cody: Noah?

Noah: **(whimpering)**...Teresa... **(sobbing)**

 **(ending credits)**

 _As he drowns in the sea of memories, the ligjt won't began to shine, next time,_ _Noah's memory._

 **The End**


End file.
